


A Cheeseburger is Paradise

by Glory1863



Category: BUFFETT Jimmy - Works, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cheeseburger in Paradise (song), Drabble, Gen, Jimmy Buffett, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Chef could use some comfort food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheeseburger is Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse.

Before _Enterprise_ , Chef owned a 5-star restaurant 150 floors up at the tip of The Spire. He didn’t regret giving it up to search out new recipes where no human chef had gone before, but he hadn’t counted on almost causing an interstellar incident.

_Merde,_ Tellarite requests for seconds sounded like they wanted to send everything back to the galley.

With the banquet **finally** over, it was time for some comfort food. He ordered “beer, draft, cold” from the dispenser; added lettuce, tomato, onion and Muenster cheese to the char-grilled burger and sighed in satisfaction when he took a bite.


End file.
